Conventional electroencephalography (EEG) systems use scalp level electrodes typically attached to elastic caps or bands to monitor neurological activity. Conductive gels and pastes are applied before placement of the scalp electrodes to improve sensitivity. However, application of conductive gels and pastes is often inconvenient and time consuming. Furthermore, conductive gels and pastes can often bleed between neighboring electrodes and cause signal contamination. Elastic caps or bands can also be uncomfortable for prolonged use. Conventional mechanisms are often used in highly controlled laboratory environments under supervision of trained technicians.
Some efforts have been made in the development of more portable, efficient, and effective EEG data collection mechanisms. However, available mechanisms have a variety of limitations. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved mechanisms for collecting EEG data.